A Normal Life
by Original.Thing
Summary: An exploration into Ellie's life if she were living in a normal world, with no infected. And a view on some earlier years, and who her family is and what they're like. If you want to know more, read on. [Rated T for swearing and minor violence.] Constructive criticism is welcomed, I need it considering I'm new to writing, thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**I always wondered how life would be like for Ellie if her life was normal, if she didn't have the burden of the fact that she is immune, the fact that she can't die from an infection while many others can and already have done. I always wondered who could possibly play the roles of her biological parents in a normal world where she doesn't have to grow up so fast and spend her life surviving, and just... living instead. So I've made a crossover between 'The Last of Us' and 'GTA V' featuring Ellie and Trevor and some of my own characters, maybe other characters you'll recognise later. Why Trevor, some of you may wonder. Well, if you hadn't noticed, Trevor is one tough, brave and crazy guy. Ellie has some of those traits, not as crazy, obviously, but she's pretty tough and brave and doesn't really take any shit from anybody. So read on, you made it this far.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

The apartment wasn't in the best condition, but you could definitely call it a home. There was an area sectioned off away from the lounge, with an off-white breakfast bar and a few ageing stools, a silver refrigerator sat comfortably in the corner, separating the breakfast bar from the oven and the wooden cabinets above it. A carton of milk looked slightly out of place as it rested on the counter next to the refrigerator. Muffled voices could be heard in the other room if you were stood in the kitchen.

"There is no other way around this, Ellie." A feminine voice told the little girl. The ground wore wooden, brown tiles. In the middle of the tiled flooring, was a corner couch, it was new, because it glowed a frost-white instead of a greying, faded colour like the breakfast bar. A wooden coffee table was positioned in front of it, like it could be used as a foot rest. However, it wasn't used for that purpose.

"Mom, I don't understand why I can't just go with you." The little girl whined, her emerald eyes pleading and demanding as she stared at her mother, who was dressed in a uniform with 'CIA' planted on the front of it. The woman's eyes were also a luxurious green, but whereas her hair was a solid black, stuffed up in a pony tail, the little girl's hair appeared to be an auburn colour, maybe brown. Or both.

"I'm sorry, baby, but mommy has a very important job to be doing, and you need to listen to mommy-"

"No! I can come, I'll be good, I swear-" The little girl was grasped gently by the shoulders as slightly pale hands came to rest upon them.

"Baby, you can't come, it's not" She didn't want to say 'safe' because that would give the seven year old more reason to argue, she struggled for the right word, so decided to restructure her sentence. "It's not suitable for children, there are loads and loads of adults there, and children are not allowed." She tried to reason, and smiled when the child finally gave in, yet her eyes seemed hurt and brave at the same time.

"Fine, but promise to be back soon." She ordered, looking away briefly as she looked down towards the road below through the window. A black car pulled up, causing Ellie's mother to follow her daughter's gaze.

"It's time little one. Now let's go over this one last time. While I'm gone, you'll live with your father, I won't be too long remember, it will take a couple of years at the most, okay? Now that sounds real long, but it will go super quick, I promise." She informed her daughter, and received a shallow nod in response.

They both got into the CIA car and began up the road, for a forty-five minute journey.

* * *

"If I remember rightly, it's ah, this one." She pointed to the dusty caravan sat at the end of the road, and got out of the car, stepping onto the dirt surface, coated with sand, the place looked almost like the wilderness, it was a desert. The sun's beams flooded the land with heat, it was so warm that the woman's forehead already had sweat forming on it. Or was that her nerves. She had reminded herself that she hadn't seen this man, supposedly Ellie's father, for seven years. After he found out she was pregnant, he didn't want anything to do with her. Yet right now, she was about to give him the responsibility of her daughter's life. A daughter he hadn't even met, and didn't even really want anything to do with. What was she doing?

She motioned the little red head out of the car and took her hand as soon as she stepped onto the dirt too. She was wearing black and white sneakers and dark blue jeans, with a red jacket. Her hair was also pinned in a pony tail, identical to her mother's hair. She looked up at her mother and sighed.

"Well, you're actually gonna do this, huh?" She stated, half questioning. A neutral expression formed on her face, she didn't know what to feel. The woman thought for a moment, pondering the thought of handing her daughter off to her father. It was like giving her to a random guy and trusting him, but somehow she believed that Ellie would be in safe hands, it was better than letting the CIA look after her, that would be a bad move.

"We don't have much of a choice here, honey, you have to be brave darling, and patient. I promise to be back as soon as I can." She climbed the steps and strode towards the door, almost dragging Ellie behind her. She stared at the door for a moment, _what if he rejects my request, what if he's not there?_ Knock Knock.

Some shuffling could be heard inside, and finally the door swung open, and the man's expression was a mix between anger and surprise. Angry that his ex-girlfriend was at the door, and surprised because there was a little girl beside her, partly hiding behind the older woman though.

"What in the hell is goin-" The man was cut off, and the woman interrupted that deep, naturally angry voice.

"Listen Trevor, I know this is probably the complete opposite of what you wanted, but I need you to look after Ellie, _our_ daughter. It's not really an option for you to say no." She seemed quite stern about this, and Trevor didn't know what to do, _why was no not an option?_ However, he wasn't giving in so easily.

"Oh, darling. You turn up at my door to drop off a fucking _kid_? What do you think I am, a _babysitter_. Find someone else!" He demanded, _how dare she turn up unexpected, requesting one hell of a job to look after our kid, MY kid. Sure, I'll take the fucking kid off your hands, see ya later._

"I knew you weren't gonna be all for it, but you have to help me, I have no other choice, please Trevor." She pleaded, looking into his brown eyes with a hardened expression.

"Oh, what the fuck." He threw his arms into the air briefly and snickered almost angrily. He thought carefully for a few moments, _Oh this is gonna be hell, she can't do this to me after all those years. _"I'll do it, but only because there is no other choice, I am going _way_ too fucking soft for my liking." He practically hissed at the woman, then looked at the little girl, who was frowning up at him with those eyes. His face softened only slightly, her frowning at his slight rage made him a little happier, it was as if she wasn't offended by his references to her, or even scared because of who he is.

"I have to leave. Now." She informed both of them, and bent down to kiss the corner of her daughter's mouth. She regained her composure and looked at Trevor, his brown hair stood out in the sun for some strange reason.

"Well then leave, before I throw you at the damn car." he ordered, and with that, the woman smiled and descended the steps towards the dirt again and paced towards the car. They were gone as soon as she stepped in leaving a huff of yellow fog behind. The little girl still frowned at him, wanting to state what was on her mind.

"Don't say bad words, it's naughty." She told him, and he practically laughed to some extent before replying somewhat coldly.

"Listen, I'm your dad, apparently, so you do as I say, when I say it. Not the other way 'round. I can use bad words all I like. Now go on." He ushered the seven year old into the caravan with his spare hand, as the other was still holding open the door. He allowed himself to force a sigh while shaking his head while staring out at the sandy surroundings, he followed after his daughter. _This is going to be hell, fuck it._

* * *

**Hey guys I hoped you liked this, it's my first story and literature isn't my strong point. I couldn't help but imagine Trevor phllips from 'GTA V' being Ellie's father from 'The Last of Us' if Ellie had lived a normal life, so I had to write something, then decided to publish it. Thanks so much for reading, I will write more if people want to see more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, I'm back with Chapter 2 of this story, thanks to a reviewer for an idea that will become useful in the future, because I didn't actually think about that. And thanks to those who are following this story. I wasn't entirely sure what to do for this chapter, so I thought I'd just write something short to update for those who wanted to read a little more of this. As of chapter 3, Ellie will be jumping to the age of eleven, unless you would like to see more of the younger her.**

* * *

Chapter: 2

A young girl with her auburn hair in a mess lay still in the yellowing sheets, lightly snoring into the silence. The walls, which were originally white, were also stained yellow by ageing and poor maintenance from the owner. On the floor were dirty clothes scattered here and there, somewhere amongst the clothes, was a cream carpet turning into a murky brown colour. It was clear that this was a place of sleep, eat and carry on with life while living in a mess.

She stirred as she heard violent mumbling in the other room, and climbed out of the bed, allowing her hands to massage the sleep out of the green which were her eyes. She frowned briefly before looking at the state of the room. She'd been here for a week, and nothing had gotten better or worse about the trailer, it just remained being a nest. She forced herself to her feet and reached for the door when it blast open. If she didn't look where she was going, she would've either ended up being squished between the door and the calloused wall to it's side, or she would've walked straight into her father and fell over backwards.

"Ah, you're awake, was about to get you out of bed, it's eleven thirty." Trevor told her, then noticed the look on her face, it was a mix between shock and fear. "Oh, sorry Ellie, didn't know you were on the other side of the door." He apologised awkwardly, reaching his right hand to the back of his neck and looking away to move out of the bedroom.

"Some wake up call." Ellie mumbled to his back, falling into step behind the older man. Stretching her lips into another frown as she looked up, scanning the dirty brown hair he had, he was much like the trailer they lived in, _I don't wanna end up looking like that_, She thought momentarily.

"Look, I have to go see my friend Mikey, okay? Ron'll be here if you need anyone, and I can't tell you when I'll be back-" He was cut mid sentence when Ellie's sharp voice interrupted him.

"Can I come please? I don't wanna stay here with Ron, he's so boring!" She argued, trying to save herself from a worse hell, she didn't exactly understand Ron most of the time, he'd ramble on about how TP Industries was going to get big, and make something for itself. _What the hell is TP Industries_ she'd always ask, and Ron would just laugh at her.

"Listen, don't talk about Ron like that, he can be a good guy." He half scolded the child before answering her question. "And no, you aren't comin' with me." He said calmly, but still held that angry tone in his voice which Ellie was slowly becoming used to.

"Fine, I don't wanna go on your stupid adventure with Mikey anyway." She told him, walking off to the couch, throwing herself onto the furniture and turning the TV on once she'd found the remote wedged between the cushions, she learned how to work the television back home when she lived with her mother. This action forced a slight chuckle to escape him.

"Good." He grumbled, slightly slamming the trailer door as he left. The trailer wasn't parked out the front, _where the fuck is it? _He asked himself as he looked towards Ron's trailer next to his. What he didn't see was the little red head creeping out of the door, quietly descending the wooden steps and running off towards the garage, where his truck actually was. She lifted the metal barrier carefully, but this took a lot of effort and energy to do, but once she was in, she lowered the garage door to it's original position in silence, in case Trevor heard the commotion and came to investigate. She noticed the bright red, almost pink truck that her father would use when he went out. It was rusted in places, faint orange patches splattered across the truck, wearing away the colour. With some effort, she clambered into the back and peaked over the edge, waiting for the garage door to open.

_Ellie, what're you doin' you stupid girl, he'll totally see you in here! _She internally scolded herself, but ignored the warning.

_Oh fuck, the garage, that's right._ He reminded himself as he began to trek the side of his trailer. He lifted the metal door with ease and climbed into the truck, booting the engine and roaring off down the road. Meanwhile, Ellie was clutching anything in the back as she rolled around each time he made to turn. She held in her grunts and screams, having to scrunch her face up to prevent them, so that her father didn't hear squealing in the truck bed.

* * *

All the rolling around stopped when the vehicle halted on a slope, making it very hard to hide between the two boxes she often saw Trevor's friends sit on, because she almost kept sliding down away from them. Luckily though, Trevor didn't even look in her general direction and went straight towards the door of a fairly large house. _What's this? He has another family or something, is that where he goes all the time? To see his secret family. Hello, I'm right here, I'm your family you chicken shit! Is this why you didn't want me to come? _She yelled in her brain while staring in horror, as if she was trying to communicate through telepathy, which obviously wasn't workng.

A girl in a tank top and shorts answered the stain-glass door, she had blonde hair and an extremely surprised expression that coated her face. "Trevor?" She heard a whiny voice say, dragging on the last syllable of his name to express her shock and excitement. She saw them share a hug and immediately jumped out of the trailer, standing a few feet away from them, behind Trevor's back.

Tracey noticed the the smaller girl and her face grew even more shocked then Ellie thought that face could handle, and suddenly regretted putting herself in the open as Trevor followed the blonde girl's distracted gaze. _Oh shit balls._ Her mind said aloud, barely even hearing herself as her heart pumped in her ears.

* * *

Trevor and Michael were talking, or in more detail, Mikey was laughing, and Trevor was getting slightly angrier by the second.

"Oh Trevor, I've never seen you get into such a mess." He chuckled at his friend as the slightly older man started to become more exasperated. Trevor bore his angry glare into Michael's eyes, which were a greying blue.

"I had no choice Mikey, I had to take her in, if she wasn't my flesh and blood, things would've been fucking different, I'm telling you. I did not fucking want this!" The blood boiling inside of him was evident by the way Trevor was using his tone of voice. Michael brushed his dark brown hair, clearly tidier and cleaner then Trevor's, with one calloused hand, taking in the information that Trevor had repeated at least twice before.

"I'm never gonna get used to this, T, it's just weird seeing you with a kid, y'know? Never would've imagined it." Michaels laughing had died down considerately since he saw Ellie and a fairly angry Trevor come storming towards him. Ellie was currently with Tracey upstairs.

"I don't think I can talk to you about this any more, I have a headache from this, from you, and her!" He calmed his voice slightly, but was still infuriated by the whole case. "Ellie!" He called up the stairs, "We're leaving!" He announced, watching a moderately 'sorry for herself' Ellie come slumping down the staircase. Without a word, she silently followed her father out of the house, waving a goodbye to Michael, a person she'd come to like because of his blunt humour and the fact that he was fearless of Trevor.

* * *

"Do you mind telling me what the fuck you were doing?" He tried to ask politely, with a slightly raised voice. He kept his eyes on the road and tried to drive cautiously now that he knew his daughter was in the car with him. Ellie acted as if she didn't hear him but Trevor told her otherwise, "I know you can hear me, Ellie." He continued.

"I thought you had another family." She said simply.

"Well, they kind of are, in a way." He replied, "I've known Michael for a long time. And I've come to think of him as family. And Tracey, his first kid, I knew her since she was born." Ellie's heart jumped slightly, Trevor may as well have been Tracey's dad, since he didn't even know she existed until a week ago, when her mother forcedly shoved her into Trevor's responsibility.

"Oh." She mumbled, not sure what else to say. Trevor didn't say anything either, so they drove back to the trailer in silence.

* * *

**That was chapter 2, let me know what you think, if you want to see more or not. In chapter 3, we're jumping a few years ahead unless you guys say otherwise. Constructive criticism is welcomed, thanks for reading!**


End file.
